Frozen Dawn
by ItsDaniLynn
Summary: When the light of the warm rays of the sun would finally dawn over me, rising over the horizon of the pure-white freshly-fallen snow and causing me to slowly fade away from sight, I knew I would be reborn. HitsuRuki.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Everyone,_ please_ shut up and listen!(x I don't own Bleach or the characters. Tite Kubo does. But I do wish I owned Hitsugaya... *sighs dreamily*

I don't own Bleach and neither do you, so don't bring lawyers, and please don't sue(;

**Frozen Dawn**

**Pairing**: HitsugayaxRukia

**Summary: **After trying to get over Hinamori's mental instability, Hitsugaya now feels empty and lifeless. In a desperate attempt for the Captains of the Gotei 13 to help clear him of his depression before the Winter War with Aizen, he is sent with his lieutenant to the Real World to help guard Karakura Town. What (or more specifically, who) he finds there will finally give him the wake up call he's been needing and forever change his life. But she, too, is hiding some secrets from her long forgotten and bitter past.

**Author: **Why, hello there darling(s)!

I EDITED IT!!!

It's now a HitsuRuki fic, BTW.

This is my first fanfiction! Please no hate comments. I hope you'll read my story!(; Enjoy.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Listen; Can you hear it?_

_The will of courage yearns to sing. _

_If there were only someone who would listen, _

_I'm sure the melody would continue to resonate in the souls of the fainthearted._

Through a ghostly shadow, my breath casts upon the mirror before me, I watch you sleep, chest rising and falling, like clockwork. My mind reels to its slow tempo, a waltz of quiet desperation softly accompanying each heartbeat. Every passing minute counts down to that moment… that day in time I've willed to be a fluke… a lie. Never absolute… not like it appears more and more to be with every passing day. You and I entered this world for each other. It is ours and nobody should be able to come between us; this is what I want to be certain of. We're destined to leave as we entered, and I cannot bring myself to imagine life without you. You are my world, as I am yours. Nobody else belongs. That is how we've always been, and how it will always be, forever.

* * *

How was that?? I know that it was really, really short, but I'm making sure that this isn't a one-shot. Pinky promise! And please, no flames. This is my very first story.

I'll post the next chapter later!

READ

or die. xDD


	2. Mission

Disclaimer:

I don't own Bleach and neither do you, so don't bring lawyers, and please don't sue(;

**Frozen Dawn**

**Pairing**: HitsugayaxRukia

**Summary: **After trying to get over Hinamori's mental instability, Hitsugaya now feels empty and lifeless. In a desperate attempt for the Captains of the Gotei 13 to help clear him of his depression before the Winter War with Aizen, he is sent with his lieutenant to the Real World to help guard Karakura Town. What (or more specifically, who) he finds there will finally give him the wake up call he's been needing and forever change his life. But she, too, is hiding some secrets from her long forgotten and bitter past.

**Author: **I really tried to picture Toshiro in this situation, but I can't really see him this depressed. My deepest apologies. It might be little OOC. Sorry! I'll try to get him as realistic as I can. When he becomes happier, the story&scenes will be really sweet.

I EDITED INTO A HITSURUKI STORY!! Sorry if any of you really like HitsuxOC pairings. It's just that...well...I ADORE this pairing. They're so friggin' cute&short. xDD One again, sorry!

JOIN THE HITSURUKI ARMY!

This is my first fanfiction! Please no hate comments. Enjoy!(;

* * *

**Mission**

Hitsugaya's P.O.V.

I looked up from my paperwork to stare out the window of my (as Matsumoto called it) "plain" office. My usual stacks upon endless stacks of paperwork were now properly filled in and put in their respective places because of my haste to divert my attention from _her._

Hinamori Momo. My childhood friend now turned insane because of her unwavering trust and loyalty to the traitor, Aizen.

_Aizen… You bastard. I will kill you. And I will leave you to rot for what you did to Momo, _I thought.

I clenched my fists trying to control my reiatsu before I caused it to rain on this disappointingly hot, sunny day. I knew that I would get yelled at by the other captains for "disrupting" the "natural" weather in Seireitei for the fifteenth time this month because of my temper and making them fill out page-long forms on what caused the freezing cold weather. HA! As if the weather in Seireitei was anything but natural. Soul Society controlled the weather to have a "peaceful atmosphere." But we were in the middle of winter for Christ's sake! It's _supposed _to be cold!! Damn them.

I shook my head, stopping myself from continuing that childish rant. Those sort of things were below a person of captain's rank.

I looked out the window once more noticing the amount of people outside enjoying themselves while the cursed sun beat upon them making them sweat when they should be training for the upcoming war with Aizen or doing paperwork. _Everything seems to come right back straight to him._

"Taichō!!"

I jumped. Matsumoto was right in front of me. "What is it now?!" I said in an annoyed voice. Not many people come to me now considering my temper and …sensitivity toward certain subjects. But that didn't stop Matsumoto. No, nothing stopped Matsumoto from finding _some_ way irritate me, whether it be commenting about my height (even though I grew a half a foot due to my recent growth spurt) or even going so far as giving me _candy._

She looked hurt. "Can't I say your name without being yelled at?" A vein popped out of my head. "Well," she said, noticing my bad mood, "There's a Captain's Meeting in five minutes."

Five minutes!! I swear this woman will be the death of me. I growled and got up from my desk where I was sitting. I grabbed Hyōrinmaru and started to get ready to leave.

"Oh, and taichō?"

"What?!" I glared at her, challenging her to say anything. This was _not _one of my good days. But then again, when did I ever have any good days knowing Aizen was still alive killing the innocent.

"Are you okay? I saw you staring off into space for a couple minutes. You were thinking about him again, weren't you? I saw it in your eyes," she said in a concerned voice.

"No! And it's none of your damn business!!" I yelled before walking out of my office in a huff.

"Whatever you say, taichō. I hope you can be happier," I heard Matsumoto whisper softly after I left. I do admit I felt slightly guilty for raising my voice at her, but it was her fault for bring up one of my …touchy subjects. I shook my head trying to calm myself and get rid of my thoughts.

I ran quickly toward the meeting hall, passing countless shinigami ignoring their duties. I didn't have the patience to yell at them to get back to work. The sun was seriously getting to me.

When I got to the right builiding, I opened the double-doors and entered. A wave of hot air hit full on in the face. It was scorching in there! Not exactly my preferred temperature. The meeting didn't begin yet, but everyone was already gathered there. I mentally groaned. Yamamoto was going to have my head.

And so the dreaded, horrifying boring meeting began (luckily) without Yamamoto mentioning anything about my tardiness. About five minutes into the meeting, my eyelids began to droop. The old man was droning on about some arrancars spotted in Karakura town. Everyone else was starting to fall asleep. Hell, Shunsui and Ukitake were already snoring. I fought off the urge to doze off myself. It wasn't working very well.

"Hitsugaya!" I jumped.

"Huh? Wha-?" I said rather stupidly. I heard snickers from the other captains. Most likely Shunsui. I'll have to glare at him later just for that.

"Pay attention!" said the stern voice of the old man. "You are to be guarding Karakura Town along with your lieutenant because of the increase of arrancar attacks there."

"WHAT?! Why must I do it?" I groaned at the thought of being in those uncomfortable gigais and all that paperwork I'd have to do after.

"Because I feel you need to get away for a little while. Relax a bit. Forget some of the stresses you have here." I could almost see the old man grin behind his beard.

I bit my lip to keep from throwing curses. "For how long...?" I asked.

"For as long as I see fit. A couple of months at the most. You will depart this evening. I am also making sure your paper will be done so you will not have to worry about those things." Now I was SURE I saw the old man pull a grin on his wrinkly face. I scowled.

"As you wish, Yamamoto-sōtaichō," I said, trying to appear calm and respectful.

"Have a nice trip, Hitsugaya. And be sure not to be so down and depressed all the time. Dismissed."

I heard the old man chuckled as I exited the room in distaste.

* * *

While walking quickly toward the 10th Division's headquarters, I saw Matsumoto standing by a nearby pub swaying slightly with an empty sake bottle in her hand. I walked toward her. The smell of alcohol was overpowering. My eyes watered. I don't think I could breathe. My eyebrow twitched.

"MATSUMOTO!!!"

She jumped at the sound of my voice and turned toward me. Her eyes widened.

"T-taichō!" Her words slurred together. She was definitely drunk. "I almost didn't recognize you! You've grown so tall. Well, not really tall but you're at least taller than the Yachiru girl... Anyways, you shouldn't be outside. Once one of your fan-girls from your fan club sees you they'll go rabid like the last time." She giggled.

The temperature dropped. I never, ever wanted to be reminded of my fan-girls, fanclub, or anything related. Ever since my growth spurt I've been attracting unwanted members of the opposite sex. Then they all met each other (by some greater plot to humiliate me) and decided to form a fan club. Ever since then, they've been taking candid pictures of me _without _my permission. I shuddered as I remembered the hundreds of photos of me in just a towel getting out of the shower. Mortifyingly humiliating on all levels. I couldn't show my face for a week. I even now had to be extra, _extra _careful when outside because once my fan club sees me they'll go crazy and try to get a piece of my clothing. I went through eleven uniforms before I finally learned my lesson. I scowled at the thought.

"Your drunk," I stated flatly, making sure my voice didn't betray me and show that I actually DID, in fact, remember those scary fan-girls.

"Yes I am!!" She giggled.

I stared at her incredulously. Then I put on my indifferent voice and face. "We will be traveling to the Real World to take care of the growing number of hollows appearing there. Our stay there is indefinite. We will be departing this evening."

"S-seriously?!"

"Does it look like I would joke around about these kind of things?" I eyed her. (not THAT way, you perverts!!. This is NOT a HitsuMatsu story.)

"U-uhh... Noo...? But wait... Human World?! YAAAAAAY! NO WORK!!!!!!!!!!!!" She put a fist up in the air.

My eyebrow twitched again. "Go, Matsumoto. Clean yourself up so you can at least look presentable. Meet me at the Senkai Gate at 6."

"OKAY!! See you later, taichō!" I shook my head as I watched her stagger away from sight.

* * *

I stood in front of the Senkai Gate with Matsumoto standing beside me. We were already in our uncomfortable gigais wearing human clothing. I was in a simple black polo shirt, slacks, and shoes while Matsumoto stood in a showy, skimpy, black dress that I tried to talk her out of wearing because I wanted to remain as inconspicuous as possible. Inconspicuous, my ass.

"Are you ready?" an unseated shinigami asked me, getting the Gate ready.

I scoffed. I watched as a hell butterfly flew toward us and as Matsumoto ran into the Gate excitedly. I sighed in dread.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said apprehensively. I took a deep breath before I walked into the bright white light.

* * *

Whew! Glad I got that over with! I'll post some more later. I promise to make it more interesting as the story progresses. Hehehe... And I'll make them longer.

READ

or go fall in a ditch and die. xDD


	3. First Encounter

Disclaimer:

I don't own Bleach and neither do you, so don't bring lawyers, and please don't sue(;

**Frozen Dawn**

**Pairing**: HitsugayaxRukia

**Summary: **After trying to get over Hinamori's mental instability, Hitsugaya now feels empty and lifeless. In a desperate attempt for the Captains of the Gotei 13 to help clear him of his depression before the Winter War with Aizen, he is sent with his lieutenant to the Real World to help guard Karakura Town. What (or more specifically, who) he finds there will finally give him the wake up call he's been needing and forever change his life. But she, too, is hiding some secrets from her long forgotten and bitter past.

**Author:** Hello! Wat up, my homies?(;

Hope you like it...! But I did a pretty bad job. I would appreciate some constructive criticism!

And don't worry. I'm not rushing this story. It's gonna take awhile because little Toshiro takes a long time in realizing and expressing his true feelings(x

Happy Reading!

* * *

**First Encounter**

Normal P.O.V.

Hitsugaya walked out of the white light and out of the Senkai Gate. Matsumoto wasn't there. She had probably already ran off to drink some sake at some bar. He sighed. Not much to do now. It was already twilight.

The young taichō walked down a road that he had discovered during his last visit here. It had a great view of Karakura Town and would glow with warm rays of light during sunset.

Only a few silent minutes later he heard a far-off voice scream in the distance. "HELP!! Please help me!"

Hitsugaya immediately took off running in instinct toward the voice which was coming from down the hill. Popping a soul pill into my mouth, he popped out his gigai in a nanosecond. Running much faster in soul form, he turned a corner which he thought he heard the voice resonate from.

There stood a huge, ugly, bug-like hollow with a big, slightly cracked hollow mask holding a small girl on the neck choking her in his hand. His eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

_A hollow already?_ Hitsugaya thought. He sliced through the hollow with ease using Hyōrinmaru just before it was able to swallow the small girl whole. He sheathed his sword when he knew that he had killed it.

The girl suddenly fell to the ground in a heap, gasping for air. She was about his height. She had short soft-looking smooth raven hair, crystal clear-yet clouded-deep violet eyes that probably could see right into your soul, and pale snow white skin that contrasted to her raven hair.

After calming herself and rubbing her neck, which was probably going to bruise later, she stood up, wobbling, and turned to face the man who had saved her. "T-thank you. If it were not for you, I would be dead. I owe you my life. How can I repay you?" her velvety, sweetly musical voice said with an apparent uneasy edge.

"You do not owe me anything." Hitsugaya said flatly, keeping his unemotional facade. Then he realized her existent reiatsu and the fact that she could see him. "You can see me…?" he said in a sudden realization.

"Of course I can see you, shinigami." She smiled. He felt his cold, frozen heart tug at this. He ignored the feeling and swallowed hard. "And I would not feel right if I at least didn't treat my saviour to something. Come with me to my house. It's getting dark. You can stay over for as long as you like." Hitsugaya didn't think he could turn her down. Besides, he really did need a place to sleep and he didn't want to bother the Inoue girl who was already housing his busty fukutaichō.

"Fine."

She grinned and began running down the street. Hitsugaya ran after her. She led him in an assortment of lefts, rights, and odd turns.

_How can she run like this when she was choking a second ago? _Hitsugaya thought. _And, more importantly, she has an above-average reiatsu, she can see me, AND she addressed me as shinigami. I wonder how much she knows..._

She abruptly stopped in front of a huge traditional Japanese house with shoji doors and a beuatiful graden filled with flowers and a koi pond complete with waterlilies. They both walked up to the big house and she gracefully slid open the rice paper doors.

"Come in."

Hitsugaya stepped in the house curtly noticing how neat it was.

"I'll go pour some tea. Wait right here." And with that she walked gracefully through a doorway which probably led to her kitchen.

Hitsgaya sat down on a nearby white couch, his eyes wandering around the simple room but not really seeing anything particular.

_How did I end up in this girl's house? Oh yeah. I'm her "saviour," _Hitsugaya thought scornfully.

_She's pretty. It's alright, Master. It is normal for a man your age to be feeling these kind of emotions, _Hyōrinmaru commented, grinning.

_I don't need you to go all perverted on me. And I don't feel any emotions towards her! I am simply sleeping at her house tonight._

_Your so boring... And you can't hide any emotions from me. I AM a part of your soul, remember?_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah... just shut up._

Hyōrinmaru chuckled.

"Tea's ready!" The raven-haired girl walked into the room holding a tray with some teacups and a steaming teapot.

She sat down next to him on the couch, set the tray down on her coffee table and gingerly poured some tea into the teacups.

The girl handed him a cup. "Thank you," he said.

"No problem." She smiled. After a short pause and some deep consideration, she said, "Mizuyuri Rukia."

"What?"

"That's my name. Mizuyuri Rukia. What's yours?"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro. Call me "Hitsugaya" though. I won't answer back if you call me anything other than that," Hitsugaya said coldly.

"Okay, Hitsugaya." A comfortable silence filled the room.

"Mizuyuri, won't your parents mind that I'm sleeping here?" Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. He didn't want to intrude or anything.

"No.... They don't mind because they don't exist. I live alone here. Onii-sama sorta... er... sends money for me to live comfortably here. And I am very grateful for his generosity."

Hitsugaya knew he was going in on a dangerous and uncomfortable topic, but his curiousity got the better of him. "They don't exist....?"

"More rather... They're in another place. They died when I was young so I really didn't get the chance to get to know them or grow attached." She smiled softly. "I don't really feel bad about it nor am I upset about it."

"Why aren't you living with your grandfather then?"

"Although I do love him dearly, it's just that we... disagree... on certain subjects." She stopped and started sipping her tea as a sign that she wouldn't talk any more about the subject. Hitsugaya understood and brought up another topic.

"Earlier, you addressed me as "shinigami." What exactly do you know and how did you come upon the information?"

"I only know what is needed. And as for your other question... I know from my past." Mizuyuri smiled bitterly and her eyes seemed to glaze over as if she was... remembering something?

"I see... You won't tell me any more, will you?"

"I'm only telling you as much as you need to know. Who knows, Hitsugaya, I might tell you more in the future."

Hitsugaya frowned. "I'll be counting on that." Mizuyuri laughed.

And so, they talked. Or more correctly, she talked. About her daily life from her school, friends, favorite foods, colors, anything that came up into her mind.

And Hitsugaya enjoyed it. He enjoyed listening to her sweet musical voice rant or praise about different things.

After only a few short hours, Hitsugaya learned, to his delight (though he would never admit it), that Mizuyuri attended school at Karakura High School where Hitsugaya would attend in the morning. He also learned that she loved candy and sweets. She liked all shades of blue, green, as well as white. She hated the colors, yellow, orange, and brown because she felt that they were too bright and showy or just too drab.

"See? Pigs are practically useless!! All they do is eat, sleep, and poo. And they always get dirty in mud so you have to wash them. Useless and positively pointless!!!" Mizuyuri was making lots of hand gestures by waving her hands frantically to emphasize her point.

Hitsugaya let out a low chuckle in spite of himself. Mizuyuri was ranting about her dislike in "useless" pigs. The pink and fat kind.

"Are you laughing at me?!" Mizuyuri demanded, glaring at me.

"No... It's just that your whole rant is pointless and random." She wrinkled her nose which Hitsugaya thought made her look cute.

_Wait... What? Snap out of it, Toshiro. She's human._

"Hellooo? You there? You just suddenly zoned off..." She was waving her hand in front of my face. She suddenly looked at the big round clock hanging on her wall. "11:00 already! We had better hit the sheets, Hitsugaya. Your room is at the end of the hallway there." She pointed to a doorway. "Your sleeping robes are in the drawers. My room is right next to yours."

Hitsugaya, noticing that he had not properly thanked her, said humbly, "Thank you."

Mizuyuri stared confusedly at him and then laughed lightly. "So formal!! Call me Rukia." She leaned toward him with a serious look on her face. Hitsugaya could feel her hot breath tingling him on his neck. She whispered softly, "But I would prefer Yuki." Hitsugaya's breath hitched. He blushed.

She giggled, satisfied. "You take things too seriously. And you think too much," she stated. Mizuyuri walked toward her room, smiling, leaving a still-dazed Hitsugaya in her living room.

Once Hitsugaya realized she had already left, he shook his head trying to snap out of his daze. He sucked in a deep breath and walked toward his prepared room.

He walked into his room and slid the rice paper door to a close softly, so as not to disturb Mizuyuri. No, Rukia. "Rukia..." He sounded it out, liking the way her name rolled off his tongue with ease. It gave him a warm feeling inside his cold heart.

He shook his head again and touched the spot where he could still feel her lingering breath on his neck. He blushed tomato red at the thought.

_Damn it. Why am I so flustered? _Hitsugaya thought.

_Master, it's only natural. And besides, it would hurt your pride as man if you didn't feel SOMETHING toward this girl, _Hyōrinmaru said.

_Didn't I tell you to shut up?_

Hyōrinmaru remained quiet to Hitsgaya's relief but he could still hear Hyōrinmaru laughing at him at the back of his head.

Hitsugaya scowled at the perverted mighty ice dragon and tried to calm his nerves as he got ready to sleep. But a restless night awaited him.

* * *

FINISHED!

But I'm worried. How was that? Tell me if you thought I was rushing it.

And tell others about this story if you like it! I want REVIEWS!

READ

or I'll stab you and freeze your blood( :


	4. An Apology

Dear friends/readers,

Ahem, I'm feeling very, VERY ashamed. Why, you may ask? Because, dear friends/readers, because. It's 'cause I haven't updated above story in like...a LOONG time. I really didn't wanna be one of those authors who starts a story and doesn't finish it. *cough* *cough* So yeah...Honestly, I think I've lost interest in Bleach FOR NOW. *gasp* Forgive me God for I have sinned! How did I stop obsessing over Bleach? Well anyways, moving on. I'll continue the story...soon. Definitely soon. How can I abandon and forsake my fellow and devoted readers?! I feel soo bad. -____- I'm such a lazy butt.;P So yeah. SORRY. It'll be on hiatus.=/ And to make it clear how sorry I am, instead of being like everyone else who writes a boring, old, unoriginal apology note on their fanfic that drones on and on and on, I'm leaving you with a cute apology poem:

_Three words, eight letters, so difficult to say.  
They're stuck inside of me, they try and stay away.  
But this is too important to let them have their way.  
I need to do it now, I must do it today.  
I am sorry._

Sincerely yours till the knight mares, DaniBOO(;

P.S. If you're wondering exactly WHY I am so distracted, it's because I have discovered this really, REALLY cute anime. It's called Shugo Chara. You probably know it. It's just that I'm a dork and really slow so I didn't see it sooner. But! If you haven't watched, I recommend you do. It's hella friggin' kawaii! AMUTO LOVE FOREVER!;D


End file.
